Demon
by Left y Sanae
Summary: [AU] ¿Quien dijo que Lucifer no podía ser padre? Durante una noche de invierno, el señor del infierno cometió un acto que le traería las más grandes consecuencias que jamás pudo imaginar.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Mitsuo Hashimoto, solo la historia es propiedad de_ _nosotras._

 _Este capítulo es traído a ustedes por la Haru, quien no le basta con joder fandoms con su cuenta en solitario, también debe chingar otros con su waifu [?]._

* * *

 **Prologo.**

* * *

« _Abre los ojos... Despierta_ »

Aquel susurro inquietante, era lo único que lograba distinguir Shiori entre la inmensidad de la sala. Las drogas que le habían suministrado, según lo que había oído de los doctores, podría ser tan fuerte que tenia como efecto secundario; alucinaciones.

Sus manos temblorosas, intentaron agarrarse del borde de la cama, con cuidado se levantó, era consciente de que aun estaba dopada, por lo cual su estado no la ayudaba si quisiese escapar. Pasó saliva amargamente y apretó el botón que estaba al lado de su cama, para llamar a la enfermera. La mujer de blancas vestiduras llego en seguida, con su falsa sonrisa y una bandeja de comida.

—¡Miren quien despertó! —la voz chillona de la enfermera, se le hizo insoportable. Dejó la bandeja de comida a un lado de ella y se fue.

Dejó salir un jadeo de su boca al sentir un agudo dolor en su cabeza. Se volvió a tender en la cama, no recordaba nada, solo había imágenes borrosas que no lograba distinguir bien. De repente, en la habitación se pudo sentir un frio intenso, se escondió debajo de las mantas, los focos de la habitación empezaron a centellar.

« _No hay escapatoria..._ »

Aquella voz cada vez parecía mas cerca, no entendía como es que una alucinación podría tener tal efecto en ella. Estaba temblando, tenia miedo de su propia mente, trató de respirar, pero por estar su cabeza debajo de la sabana, era una tarea difícil. Cuando creía que no podía sentirse peor, el dolor punzante de cabeza volvió.

Cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente, lo ultimo que necesitaba...

« _¿Porque sigues luchando? Solo rindete_ »

… Era que aquella voz volviese. Frunció el ceño, deseaba que los alucinaciones se fuesen.

La luz la cegó de repente, abrió los ojos con pereza, frente a ella estaba una enfermera que no parecía ser de las amigables. Con rudos movimientos, la mujer ayudo a Shiori a sentarse en la cama. Un doctor de barbas negras, la miraba callado, pero la pelinegra detectó un brillo en sus ojos que no indicaba nada bueno.

—Señorita...

—Kazami, Shiori Kazami —se adelantó a decir. El doctor desarmó su sonrisa.

—¿Casada?— preguntó.

—S... si —dijo en un murmullo vacilante. Aunque en realidad, no sabia cual era su relación con Shen.

El hombre alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Vaya... 19 años y ya esta casada —su tono fue burlón, como si riese de los posibles motivos de su unión.

—¿Puede decirme porque estoy aquí? —dijo apretando las sabanas entre sus puños.

Aquel hombre dio una carcajada estruendosa, en cierto modo, asusto a la de ojos verdes; quien por mera cortesía profirió una sonrisa que flaqueó por unos segundos.

—¿Acaso no lo sabe? —la miró como si fuese una completa tonta— está usted embarazada.

¡Un hijo! ¡Un hijo de Shen! Era imposible, pero, ¿Como fue que...

Cubrió su cara al darse cuenta del evidente _«_ _Por qué_ _»_ Cuando volvió a mirar al doctor, este ya se había ido. Miró su plano vientre y soltó un suspiro.

—Con que un hijo, ¿eh?

. . .

Todo era borroso, un dolor se hacia presente en sus partes bajas, lo único que podía recordar; era el llanto de un bebé y a Shen gritando fervientemente « _¡Soy padre!_ » trató de sonreír. Pero el cloroformo aun tenia cierto efecto en ella.

« _¿Como es que aún sigues viva?_ »

Aquella irritante voz, volvía a hacer acto de presencia. Frunció el ceño mientras trataba de mover los labios para formular una contestación.

—C... callate— murmuró débilmente.

Desde el pasado 26 de junio, aquella _voz_ aparecía cuando sucedía algo relacionado con su hijo. Al principio, tuvo miedo, llegó hasta dejar una luz de noche prendida cuando tenia miedo —que era siempre— y Shen no le decía nada por recomendación del psicólogo. Empezó a hacerle frente cuando comprendió que tal vez, se trataba de su subconsciente jugandole una broma.

« _¿Que tal está tu hijo?_ » aquella pregunta era de las que mas miedo les tenia. La ultima vez que preguntoó eso, fue cuando sintió por primera vez una punzada en su vientre, que poco después adivino que se trataba de una patada.

— ¿P... por qué te importa?— dijo en un susurro.

Aquella voz no respondía mas de dos veces —salvo el primer día que apareció—, creyó que ya se callaría. Pero sus pensamientos no eran del todo correctos.

« _Oh, por nada... Solo no quiero que_ _ **mi**_ _futuro hijo tenga alguna discapacidad_ » su tono se volvió grueso y áspero, ya no era esa voz delirante que asemejaba a ser la suya.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Trató de levantarse, pero sus dolores en la parte baja aun seguían presentes, recordó aquellas palabras _«mi futuro hijo...»_ volvió a tratar de levantarse esta vez consiguiéndolo. Caminó como pudo hasta la puerta, sintiendo como su feminidad le dolía como si estuviese siendo quemada. Salió al pasillo y esquivo como pudo a las enfermeras y los pacientes, llego hasta el cunero, donde fue detenida por las enfermeras de guardia.

—Sra. Kazami, ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Debe descansar —insiste una de las dos.

—Sí, vamos, yo la llevare hasta su habitación —le secunda la otra.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros, debe ir a descansar.

—¡Pero mi hijo...! —exclama antes de sentir un fuerte dolor en su abdomen. Lleva sus manos hacia ahí y se dobla por el dolor—. ¡Tengo que ver a Shun!— logra exclamar acercándose al vidrio.

Allí, logra ver varias cunas, rosas, azules y una sola verde... Intuye que en esa esta su hijo, por pedido de su esposo. Trata de observar; pero la cuna esta vacía, mira hacia todos lados, cuando de repente ve la figura de un hombre sosteniendo a un bebe con mantas verdes.

—¡Shun! —grita desesperada, golpeando el vidrio. Aquel hombre sonríe y muestra una larga fila de dientes como los de los tiburones—. ¡Ah!— un grito ahogado sale de su boca, al sentir un liquido bajar por sus piernas, mira hacia abajo y solo logra ver un intenso color rojo.

Una de las enfermeras trae una camilla y entre las dos la depositan ahí, la llevan a toda prisa a la sala de emergencias mientras que ella llora, no por el dolor, si no por la incertidumbre de que le pasara a su recién nacido.

Aquel hombre, esquiva la seguridad perfectamente y se lleva con el al bebé que Shiori había puesto por nombre; _Shun._ Caminó con el, hasta llegar al cementerio detrás de la Iglesia, una vez allí, se permitió sacarse el pasamontañas. Poseía unos ojos obscuros como el carbón, al igual que su cabello y una tez blanca como la leche. Era un hombre, que muchas mujeres considerarían sumamente atractivo; aunque no entendía porque Shiori no lo veía de esa forma. Miró al bebé que tenia entre brazos, torció la boca. El niño era una copia perfecta de su madre, aunque no sabia si eso aplicaba también al color de ojos.

— ¿Que se supone que haga ahora contigo? —preguntó, Shun como respuesta, solo se movió como si fuese a despertar. El, lo miró por una décima de segundo. No podía matarlo—. Supongo que tendrás que venir conmigo— murmuró fastidiado.

Se acercó a una tumba, apenas puso un pie encima; esta desapareció, siendo sustituida por una larga y extensa escalera. Como no tenia ganas para bajar 16 KM de escaleras, desplegó sus alas y voló a toda velocidad, con cuidado de no dejar caer al pequeño de cabellos negros. Al llegar a un lugar que parecía ser una villa pequeña, guardo sus alas. Todo el mundo se giró a verlo, no precisamente porque les agradara su presencia, si no por el bulto verde que desprendía luz que llevaba entre los brazos.

—Lucifer, ¿Que es eso? —preguntó uno de sus subordinados tapándose los ojos.

Sí, el mismísimo rey de las tinieblas había robado un bebé, se preguntaran. ¿Por qué?

—¿Recuerdan aquel día en el que Chase vino desde la tierra, con noticias sobre el próximo primogénito del de arriba? —dijo a toda la multitud que lo rodeaba, mucha gente asintió, otros simplemente negaron—. Resulta, que este engendro es hijo de uno de los ángeles del de arriba — comentó serio.

Un revuelo se armó entre la gente, algunos empezaron a gritar que fuese asesinado, otros huían despavoridos y otros... Simplemente ya no les importaba nada.

—¡Matenlo! ¡Es un engendro de los de arriba! ¿Por que debería de concederle piedad a esa abominación? —exclamó la mano derecha de Lucifer, Masquerade.

Lucifer dio un suspiro exhausto, ya no podía con las inquietudes del rubio.

—Escucha, se que yo mismo dije que cada ángel que bajase aquí; fuese asesinado. Pero no pueden asesinar a Shun —dijo firme, mientras apretaba el cuerpo del pequeño contra su pecho para alejarlo de las manos de los demás.

— ¿¡Y porque!? —exclamó alterado Masquerade.

—No mentiré; estoy cansado. Probablemente mañana ya no este aquí y mi cuerpo se convierta en cenizas, tal y como el cuerpo de mi padre, por lo que necesito un sucesor. Y como sabrás, no puedo, desde la ultima batalla entre el cielo y el infierno; he quedado estéril, al igual que el de arriba. ¿Entiendes a lo que quiero llegar?— trató de mantener la calma para disimular su mentira, pero las rabietas de su mano derecha siempre lo sacaban de quicio.

El rubio pareció comprender, pero no fue motivo por el cual no se retirase con su típica mirada de odio hacia el mundo. Lucifer caminó hacia su _casa,_ si se le podía llamar así a una gran cueva en la que cumplía sus funciones primarias y ademas de trabajar allí mismo. Al estar en la entrada, pasó una mano por la que asimilaba a ser un cerrojo, inmediatamente se escuchó un _crack_ y la puerta se abrió. Una vez adentro, esta se cerró automáticamente, miro entre las habitaciones alguna que estuviese vaciá. Al fondo del pasillo, halló una al lado de su lugar de _trabajo,_ solo hizo falta mover su mano derecha para crear una cuna de piedra, aunque probablemente esa cuna lo asustaría con su forma tan vulgar.

Lo depositó allí y uso algunas mantas como almohada, miró al pequeño infante allí, no parecía querer despertar, por lo que se dispuso a salir.

— ¿Ahora eres niñero?— una voz femenina habló a sus oídos. Supo distinguir la burla en sus palabras.

—No exactamente, Persephone. — dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

La reina del infierno, se materializó a un lado de la cuna. Tal y como su nombre lo indicaba; brillaba entre la obscuridad del averno. Miro con una ceja alzada a la criatura en la cuna, luego a Lucifer, _¿Era en serio?_

— ¿Piensas explicarme esto, _cuñadito?_ — habló en su típico tono infantil. Lucifer se limitó a rodar los ojos.

« _Recuerda; no puedes matarla._ » se dijo a si mismo. Cerró los ojos, aquella mujer deseaba realmente verlo perecer.

—El es el hijo de uno de los arcángeles del de arriba, lo he robado de su madre hace poco— explicó pacientemente, aunque sabia que Persephone tenia un cerebro poco iluminado.

— Y... ¿Que piensas hacer con el?— su pregunta, fue la misma que el se había planteado desde el inicio de todo esto.

—No lo se...— admitió — Tenia pensado que fuese mi heredero, pero en realidad no creo que dure mas de los seis días.

Era cierto, todo ángel, o en su defecto alguien que tuviese sangre del mismo, que bajase al infierno perecería a los seis días de permanecer allí. La rara excepción a eso; era su _cuñada._

—Entiendes que Él,— señaló a Shun— no llegara a durar los seis días por ser un bebé ¿no?— y por primera vez, el cerebro de la pelinegra dio una respuesta coherente.

—No me lo había planteado...— se alejó un poco de la cuna, al ver que Shun empezaba despertar.

—Yo lo puedo cuidar— ofreció con una sonrisa la fémina—. Ambos somos seres de luz atrapados aquí abajo, yo tengo un contraste poderoso para la oscuridad al ser una diosa; pero el es recién un bebé. Si le llegase a pasar algo solo tendría que darle una de mis semillas especiales — explicó emocionada.

Lucifer alzo las cejas, obviamente impresionado.

« _¿Desde cuando ella tiene dos ideas seguidas?_ » el rey del infierno sonrió levemente.

—Acepto — dijo sin mas—. ¿Estas tan aburrida?— no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Si... Desde que los de arriba mataron a Hades, no hay mucho que hacer en el tártaro.— admitió dejando de sonreír.

Lucifer y Hades eran hermanos, y Persephone al quedar viuda tuvo que hacerse cargo del tártaro ella sola. Recibía ayuda de las brujas consejeras de su esposo, pero no era lo mismo. De vez en cuando iba a visitar a su cuñado para ver como estaba. Ella sabia que las leyendas sobre Lucifer —O Lucy, como ella le decía— no eran ciertas; no era un ser demoníaco que te torturaba hasta el final de la eternidad. Ese era su hermano, Hades, Lucifer se encargaba de seleccionar las almas condenadas al infierno y mandárselas a su hermano para que el se encargase.

— ¿Lo extrañas?— preguntó el, al notar como se había quedado mirando a Shun.

—Era mi esposo...— giró a ver al pelinegro — Eso ni siquiera se pregunta — trató de sonreír, pero lo vio innecesario — Diez milenios mas... — murmuró, refiriéndose a que debían pasar diez milenios mas, para que Hades volviese.

Lucifer salió de la habitación, para entrar a su _oficina._ Encontrándose con una nota de Chan.

« _Señor,_

 _He salido un rato, mi hermano ha vuelto a hacer una de las suyas y lo llevaron a las prisiones del sur, volveré antes de que las llamas del Yokkai se apaguen, o eso espero._

 _Atte: Chan._ »

Tiró la nota lejos de allí. Lo mejor era no tener a Chan cerca de Shun por un rato, la energía negativa de la ex-asesina no era precisamente lo que buscaba para mantener a Shun con vida. Meditó en despedir a la servidumbre que fuese la mas peligrosa, pero desecho la idea al imaginarse los desconsolados gritos agudos de la asiática.

Suspiró, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que Shun se acostumbrase a la energía negativa del infierno. Oyó un llanto proveniente de la habitación de al lado, llevó una mano a su frente. La inutilidad de su cuñada salia a relucir con el tema «Niños»

Solo deseaba que Shun sobreviviese a sus primeros años sin que contrajese alguna enfermedad de los mortales, o que su servidumbre lo matase, cualquiera de las dos era valida.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Mitsuo Hashimoto, la historia es propiedad de nosotras._

 _Luego de dos semanas y junto al primer capítulo se presenta Left Lie… esperemos que este proyecto dure._

 **Capítulo 1.**

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían mientras se escondía bajo el escritorio. Espero en silencio, pacientemente hasta que escucho unas fuertes pisadas acercándose. Contuvo la respiración cuando la sintió adentrarse a la habitación. Una, dos, tres maldiciones después y el ruido de su respiración era lo único que le advertía que aún no podía salir. Ella aún estaba cerca.

− ¡Shun, sal de una vez! –la escucho gritar nuevamente.

En seguidas ocasiones la sintió acercarse al escritorio, pero antes de que el peligro creciera ella daba media vuelta mientras inspeccionaba el resto de la habitación.

Sonrió ante esto, no importaba que estuviese desesperada buscándolo. Ella no era capaz de acercarse y correr el riesgo de romper algo perteneciente a su padre.

−Maldito mocoso. –la escuchó murmurar mientras se alejaba velozmente en busca de otro posible escondite–. Esta vez ni tú padre te salvara de que te asesine.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar cosas romperse en el camino, fue capaz de soltar todo el aire retenido. La chica estaba tan enojada que no dudaba en que cumpliese su amenaza.

Decidió no perder más tiempo, se levantó y se acercó a una de las paredes de la oficina, la única que poseía una ventana en lo alto de esta. Con un poco de dificultad logro subir. No tardó mucho en abrirla y escapar.

…

Caminaba con lentitud por el inframundo, sabía que estaba siendo descuidado al no tener reparos en pasear frente a los demonios, su padre se lo había advertido más de una vez, pero no tenia deseos de volver rápido a su hogar.

Eran pocas las veces que tenía la fortuna de lograr salir de la mansión, esto principalmente por Chan, la misma mujer que actualmente deseaba matarlo a sangre fría.

Tenía prohibido salir o estar frente a demonios que no fuesen parte de los empleados de confianza, o al menos así se lo había dicho su padre. Aun así no podía evitar desobedecerlo. Estar encerrado le desagradaba, la servidumbre era sombría y recta, actuando solo si se les ordenaba, casi sin derecho a respirar. Las únicas personas con las que podía relacionarse eran con Persephone, su tía, y Chan, una demonio que tenía como obligación cuidarlo cuando su padre estuviese ausente.

 _-Como hoy, por ejemplo._

El señor del inframundo, como muchos lo llamaban, estaba cargado de obligaciones. Más de una vez lo escuchó mencionar que debía ir al exterior, aunque la información que tenia de ello no pasaba del infantil espionaje de un niño pequeño.

Nunca había estado de acuerdo en dejarlo solo. Aún si fuese acompañado simplemente por una de sus marionetas, como le gustaba llamar a los sirvientes, era mejor a tenerlo sin vigilancia.

Odiaba eso.

La sensación de estar siempre vigilado y las restricciones que le ponían encima eran demasiadas para su entendimiento. Ni siquiera tenía permitido salir de la mansión a menos de que deseara ser castigado, no solo por su padre, sino también por Chan.

Chan era una demonio quien al igual que la mayoría en ese lugar estaba al servicio de su padre. La única diferencia era –además de su actitud más agresiva- que ella tenía como única misión el cuidarlo.

Un demonio antes conocido y temido como un peligroso asesino siendo degradado a niñero. Eso realmente tuvo que haberle pegado en el orgullo.

 _-Quizá por eso su odio hacia mí. –_ pensó mientras seguía caminando ignorando las miradas poco disimuladas de los demás.

No podía culparla. Tenía entendido que ella fue muy famosa en su época de gloria. Había oído por boca de Persephone que era una de las primeras opciones cuando se necesitaban ese tipo de trabajos. Sangrientos, despiadados y rápidos, todo lo que la describía. Su desventaja, era increíblemente impulsiva lo que la volvía manipulable. No era necesario ser poderoso, solo tener un poco de ingenio, paciencia y usar las palabras adecuadas y lograrías que fácilmente ella hiciese lo que quisieras.

Tal y como él lo había hecho desde hace varias ocasiones.

¿Qué mejor oportunidad para salir al inframundo que cuando tu padre no está y te dejan a cargo de alguien tan idiota? Posiblemente hubiese una mejor manera, pero no la conocía y debía admitir que realmente amaba este método.

El odio entre ambos era algo mutuo.

−Miren quien tenemos aquí –hablo una burlona voz–, el pequeño Shun.

Maldijo su suerte al escuchar esa voz, nuevamente había tenido la desgracia de encontrárselos.

−Que sorpresa que hayas abandonado tu castillo. –menciono una segunda voz.

−Es verdad, ¿acaso tienes miedo de salir? –tercero.

−Escuche que Lucifer no está. Deberías tener cuidado sino quieres que alguien se aproveche de esto. –cuarto y último.

Esta vez solo eran cuatro los que habían decidido rodearlo. Hacia tanto tiempo no salía que había olvidado que siempre ocurría algo similar en cuanto ponía un pie en el inframundo. Pequeños demonios con el cerebro diminuto no dudaban en querer meterse con él a la primera oportunidad.

Al parecer aunque su vida fuese estar entre cuatro paredes era bastante conocido. Bueno, que se le podía pedir al hijo de uno de los más poderosos en el inframundo. Poder seguramente, habilidad, inteligencia, actitud y en lo que más se fijaban los jóvenes, la apariencia.

−No intentes intimidarnos con esa mirada, solo nos causas gracia.

Aunque tuviesen la misma edad él era considerablemente más bajo que la mayoría. Sus rasgos tampoco eran tan afilados como se suponía y mientras a algunos ya comenzaban a tener la apariencia digna de un demonio, el continuaba igual. Era extraño, pero aunque preguntase al respecto nadie le daba una respuesta clara.

La única vez que se atrevió a preguntarle a su padre al respecto él le dejo muy en claro ese día que no debía por ningún motivo volver a mencionarlo.

Si su padre no era capaz de darle una respuesta entonces no le interesaba.

Ahora que lo pensaba… se le estaba haciendo tarde.

− ¿A dónde crees que vas? –le pregunto uno de ellos al ver como pasaba de escucharlos

− ¿Piensas escapar? –cuestiono otro mientras lo tomaba de la camisa y los demás le bloqueaban cualquier vía de escape. − ¡Contesta! –exigió al ver cómo ni se inmutaba.

3, 2, 1.

− ¡Sid! –se escuchó una nueva voz, esta vez de alguien más adulto. –Suéltalo –ordeno mientras lo alejaba del menor.

−Pero Nurzak… −intento hablar siendo interrumpido por el hombre.

−Discúlpelo, sigue siendo solo un niño malcriado. –se dirigió con respeto al menor–Espero que no encuentre necesario el informarle de esto a su padre. No hay que crear problemas innecesarios. –hablo con fingida cortesía.

Siempre era así.

En cuanto se metían con él casi de inmediato alguien venia en su rescate, o más bien, en rescate del agresor por temor a que decidiera tomar represalias ante tal "falta de respeto". Los únicos que realmente tomaban su nombre como importante eran adultos, los esclavos oficiales del nombre de Lucifer.

Se marchó sin siquiera responderle, ellos ya sabían su respuesta.

No le interesaba hacer un escándalo solo por un pequeño altercado. Prefería ahorrarse las molestias y aprovechar el poco tiempo de libertad con el que contaba.

Hoy su padre volvería de un viaje que lo mantuvo fuera durante días. Era su última oportunidad de escabullirse y volver antes que él si quería ahorrarse un regaño. Pero si volvía ahora Chan lo mataría, o bueno, lo más cercano a eso. En cambio sí se tomaba su tiempo y llegaba cuando su padre estuviese de vuelta, aunque recibiese un castigo por parte de él, estaría a salvo de Chan y podría ver como la castigaban a ella también.

De pronto la idea de volver más tarde se hacía más y más tentadora.

…

Caminaba por los blancos pasillos con porte firme y serio, ignorando los murmullos que con cada paso parecían ser más audibles. Ni siquiera un lugar destinado al bien se salvaba de ser víctima de las críticas y difamaciones que ahí recibía.

Intento mantener su paso constante para evitar mostrar cualquier signo que denotara cuanto le afectaba el cinismo que los anteriormente llamados sus amigos no dudaban en cometer. Era increíble como algo tan pequeño podía crear tal reacción entre los demás.

Solo unos pasos. Solo unos pasos más y podría librarse de esto.

Se detuvo frente a una gran puerta con tonos dorados, lo único de la habitación que no era totalmente blanco. Cuando se disponía a abrirla fue detenido por una suave, pero traicionera voz.

−Sabes que no puedes ver al señor sin invitación. –le comento tranquilo una figura recostada a su derecha.

−Es importante.

− ¿Entonces por qué no tengo conocimiento de ello? Después de todo soy uno de sus seguidores más importante –menciono con un orgullo que no merecía mostrar.

−Solo eres el mensajero, Gabriel. –su fingida amabilidad solía sacarlo de sus casillas.

−Incorrecto, soy el mensajero de Dios. Cualquier cosa que quiera ser dicha a mi señor pasa primero ante mí –se levantó y camino lentamente hacia el − ¿Algo que necesites comunicarle…Shen?

−No hablare con nadie que no sea Dios –su desconfianza era palpable.

−Está bien, lo entiendo. –le contesto con una falsa sonrisa.

El aun no muy seguro da media vuelta y comienza a retirarse.

−Solo te aconsejare que cuides tu espalda. Hay algunos que aún no perdonan tu traición.

Por supuesto, Gabriel no podía despedirlo sin mencionar algo que lo irritara.

No había necesidad de que le recordara que era uno de los ángeles más odiados, el mismo podía darse cuenta por todos los comentarios que recibía a menudo.

Sabía que debía estar alerta, aunque se encontrara en el reino de Dios eso no lo libraba del peligro. A veces este podía estar donde menos te lo esperas y para su desgracia él estaba muy en desventaja. Cualquiera podía atacarlo en un momento de debilidad haciéndose pasar por un aliado. Después de todo, él estaba en la lista negra de muchos.

El haber concebido con una humana era considerado alta traición. Era un tabú entre los ángeles. El único digno de estar con una humana –además del hombre– era Dios.

Cuando esto salió a la luz muchos quisieron tomar justicia por sus propias manos, no estaban conformes con el castigo impuesto por el señor. Fue difamado durante mucho tiempo. Era increíble todo el odio que podía nacer de seres supuestamente de la luz.

Dios lo perdono a pesar de que todo ofrecía la oportunidad de algo mucho más severo. En su lugar, su castigo fue tener prohibido el regresar a la tierra. Si por algún motivo rompía esta regla no dudarían en exiliarlo del paraíso.

No le quedo de otra más que aceptar, aunque se lamentara por dentro.

No poder ver a su mujer o a su hijo. No saber si estaban bien. El ni siquiera haber sido capaz de conocer a su primogénito. Eso lo desesperaba, pero ahora estaban fuera de su alcance. Por tal razón que decidió confiar en alguien más.

Tal tabú cometido traía consigo el rencor y desconfianza de la mayoría. Quienes anteriormente habrían hecho hasta lo imposible por ayudarlo ahora le daban la espalda mirándolo con repulsión. Solo había algunos que aún lo consideraban un ángel y por ende lo trataban con respeto, el mayor respeto que se le puede ofrecer a alguien que casi fue exiliado. Entre estos se encontraba Gabriel.

Tardó mucho en decidir si confiar o no en él. Al tener un cargo tan alto lo hacía propenso a caer en la tentación y podía fácilmente voltear todo en su contra. Pero estaba desesperado. Tan desesperado como para pedirle que fuese a la tierra y viera como estaba su familia. El mensajero tenía la libertad de ir y venir entre el cielo y la tierra tantas veces como quisiera, libertad que él no tenía y dudaba recuperar.

Cuando el regreso le informo lo que tanto temía. Por más tiempo que hubiese estado buscando a su mujer, el arcángel lo único que encontró fue una lápida con su nombre. De su hijo no había rastro alguno. Es como si nunca hubiese existido.

En cuanto se enteró de esto sintió la necesidad de el mismo ir a comprobarlo aun a costa de no tener un lugar al que regresar, pero no se lo permitieron. Si iba nada le aseguraba encontrar algo, podía perderlo todo a costa de nada.

Lo que más le dolió de su condena, fue el no poder visitarla. Y es que a fin de cuentas, no todo el que muere es capaz de ir al cielo.


	3. Chapter 2

_Cuentan las leyendas, que un día, este fanfic se actualizó._

* * *

 _¡Hola qué hace! Sanae les trae el capítulo de hoy uwu, lo sé, no tengo perdón de la waifu por olvidar actualizar mi parte ;-; Pero en fin, volví, y este fic igual uwu._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

Lucifer tomó la mano de Shun, el rey de las tinieblas desplegó sus alas e hizo subir al niño en su espalda. Shun le había estado insistiendo mucho para que el lo llevase consigo a su trabajo, hoy, por fin Lucifer cedió y le mostraría al de pelo negro el mundo humano. Mundo que no había visto desde su nacimiento.

Poco a poco, la luz se pierde y todo es tinieblas, Shun cierra los ojos. A pesar de que cuando los volcanes se apagan todo es oscuridad, nunca le ha gustado. Lucifer para de un momento a otro su vuelo, el pequeño se baja de su espalda y toma de la mano a su padre.

—Shun, ajusta tu abrigo —ordenó el hombre. El niño obedeció, de un momento otro, la luz volvió, caminaron hacía afuera y todo lo que se veía era un paisaje nevado.

—¿Donde estamos? —preguntó, levantando la vista.

—Moscú —se limitó a decir.

Caminaron un par de cuadras, el de ojos color miel nunca había visto un paisaje así, era lógico, después de todo vivía en el infierno, un lugar donde obviamente no nieva. Ramas, casas, calles, casi todo estaba cubierto de aquella cosa blanca, a donde miraras, era un blanco profundo.

Había muchos niños, niños que asemejaban tener la misma edad que el pequeño de cabello negro. Ninguno parecía o tenía cierto parecido con los niños del infierno que tenía la desgracia de conocer. Las niñas, ¿qué decir? No Asemejaban a ser las mismas como las del inframundo, tenían cabellos largos y finos junto a facciones muy infantiles. Las del inframundo, por el contrario, tenían cabellos cortos y mugrientos con polvo de sangre, y rasgos muy afilados, propios de demonios que empezaban a cazar victimas humanas.

Llegaron a un lugar con muchos juegos y niños corriendo por doquier. Su padre lo dejó sentado en unas hamacas y se puso de puntitas hasta alcanzar su estatura.

—Quedate aquí, volveré en un rato, no hables con nadie ¿ok? —Shun asintió. Sabia que desobedecer a su padre estando en el mundo humano, traería muchas cosas malas.

Cuando Lucifer se fue, el niño empezó a columpiarse, mientras miraba a los demás divertirse. En repetidas ocasiones, se vio tentado a bajar y tocar con sus manos lo que llamaban "nieve". Pero casi al instante se daba cuenta, que si los niños se tiraban entre si esas cosas, debía ser por algo ¿no? Tal vez era una sustancia pegajosa, o algo desagradable, así que desistía de ello.

Ya empezaba a aburrirse de hacer el mismo movimiento una y otra vez, cuando un niño entre la multitud gritó:

—¡Vamos a jugar al "Muerto mata"! —el nombre, le llamó poderosamente la atención. ¿Invocarían a uno de los demonios del inframundo para que matase a alguien? Definitivamente, quería saber.

Los infantes se pusieron en fila, había dos adelante y uno de ellos sostenía una pelota. Cuando uno de los de adelante señalaba con el dedo a alguno, este se iba detrás suyo hasta que no quedaron más participantes. Se decepcionó cuando vio que era un simple juego de pelota, en cierta forma, era entretenido ver como se golpeaban entre ellos con la bola. De un momento a otro, el objeto fue a parar a su lado y una niña de cabellos color fuego le gritó.

—¡Oye, ¿puedes pasarnos la pelota?! —el niño lo pensó, su padre siempre le había enseñado a ser educado con la gente. Así que dio un salto, bajó de la hamaca y le llevó la pelota a la niña—. ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

La propuesta le sorprendió, normalmente lo empujarían o lo tratarían de golpear, pero al ver que ninguno tenía esa intención, aceptó.

—¡Que bien! —festejó con una amplia sonrisa la niña pelirroja—. Me llamo Alice Gehabich, ¿y tu?

El de ojos almendra sonrió—. Mi nombre es Shun.

 _Más tarde, en el mismos parque._

Pasó cerca de una hora, cuando el amo de las tinieblas volvió para recoger a su hijo. Para su sorpresa, el infante se atrevió a desobedecerlo, puesto que lo encontró jugando con un grupo de niños humanos. Lo podría haber castigado, podría, pero era la primera vez que veía a su hijo tan feliz. El creía firmemente que el niño había perdido todo sentimiento que no fuese la culpa, el temor y el enojo al dejarlo tanto tiempo con su estricta servidumbre, pero olvidó que tenía sangre humana, lo que le daba la inocencia de cualquiera de esos niños.

Cuando iba a interrumpir su juego, el niño se dio cuenta de su presencia y corrió a abrazarlo gritando «Papá» con una sonrisa enorme. La niña llamada Alice, se acercó a despedirse de su nuevo amigo.

—¿Cuando volverás al parque? —cuestionó la niña sonriendo. Lucifer, pudo notar que dentro de la niña crecía un sentimiento de aprecio hacía su hijo.

—No lo sé, ¿cuando volveremos, papá?— preguntó Shun subiendo la vista.

El mayor, meditó sobre traer a su hijo mas seguido, ya que estaba consiente de que Chan ya no soportaba más tiempo a Shun a medida que el segundo crecía más y más.

—Tu tía puede traerte algún día, yo terminé mis asuntos aquí —dijo, sin ánimos de dar más alas para las esperanzas de ambos niños.

El dúo infantil sonrió.

—Nos vemos, despídete de Dan y los demás por mi —dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a su padre y abandonaba el parque.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Gabriel, volaba sin parar, en busca de Shen. En su ultima vigilancia al mundo humano, algo le dejó helado, vio a un niño idéntico a Shiori, pero había algo raro, a su alrededor había una poderosa aura blanca. Si bien la inocencia de los niños era mucha, jamás vio algo parecido. Por lo cual tenía la firme sospecha de que aquel niño, podría ser el hijo que Shen buscaba con tanto desespero.

Pero no todo en su visión le gustó, al lado del infante había una presencia tan obscura, que no pudo distinguir mas que una mancha negra. Cuando encontró a Shen, estaba tan horrorizado que solo podía tartamudear.

—Y...yo vi a... a —no lograba articular bien las palabras. El miedo de que el primogénito de un ángel estuviese acompañado, posiblemente, de un demonio le provocaba una gran incertidumbre sobre la vida del niño.

—¡Ya Gabriel! ¿Que fue lo que viste? —exclamó sacudiendo bruscamente al arcángel.

—Vi a tu hijo acompañado de un demonio —soltó por fin.

Shen palideció. De todas las cosas horribles que hubiera imaginado, esta era la peor. Unas campanas sonaron por el lugar, la puerta principal se abrió y una mujer ingresó al paraíso de la mano de un niño. Gabriel, tuvo que volver a su rol de guiá y se dirigió hacía el menor.

—¡Bienvenido al cielo, amiguito! —exclamó Gabriel, sonriendole al niño, se giró a ver al ángel que lo traía—. Has hecho un buen trabajo Amy, es una lastima para los padres —dijo, su tono se volvió triste y vacío. Amy le dio un beso en la cabeza a su protegido y se fue—. ¿Empezamos nuestra guía, Dan?

El pequeño asintió, y tomó la mano de Gabriel. El arcángel suspiró, el pensar que Lucifer se había cobrado otra victima sin piedad, solo lo hacía imaginarse al pobre niño, que en estos momentos estaba bajo la tutela de uno de sus demonios.

— ¿Podré visitar a mis amigos aún estando aquí? —la inocente pregunta hecha por el infante, era una de las más recurrentes que escuchaba y siempre se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al escucharla—. Mi amigo Shun prometió que cuando lo volviera a ver me daría la revancha por el partido de fútbol —comentó el niño emocionado. Gabriel sonrió levemente.

—Claro que si, pequeño, pero por desgracia ellos no te podrán ver.

—¿O sea que soy invisible? —comentó viendo su mano. El rubio sonrió.

—Si, eres invisible para ellos. —Dan dio saltitos de alegría, el ser invisible era algo con lo que la mayoría de los niños soñaba.

—¡Genial! Podré asustar a Alice —dijo. El arcángel rodó los ojos, un poco de inocencia no le vendría mal a este lugar.

* * *

 _¿Opiniones, sugerencias, me como mi kk? 7u7 (Ignoren lo último, mucho Dalas Review xD)._

 _La cajita de los comentarios no muerde, don't be qlero y comenta, así la waifu hornea rápido la continuación uwu._


	4. Chapter 3

_Al inicio iban a ser solo dos semanas entre capítulo y capítulo, pero por problemas técnicos de Sanae (aquí yo, lavándome las manos descaradamente) ha sido un poco más… un mes tal vez._

 **Capítulo 3**

—¿Estás seguro de no querer acompañarme?

—… —El joven solo asintió sin apartar la vista del grueso libro.

La mujer agachó un poco la cabeza, triste por la respuesta tan fría que recibía por parte del menor.

—Nos vemos. —Persephone se despidió luego de unos minutos de espera en que él cambiara de opinión.

Cuando la sintió alejarse por completo de la habitación se dio la libertad de suspirar aliviado, cada vez se volvía más insistente. Esto estaba comenzando a ser un problema.

—Así que el pequeño Shun no quiere ir a la superficie, vaya sorpresa —a su malestar se le sumaba esa burlona voz.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Chan? —no se molestó en ocultar su desprecio al mencionar su nombre, su presencia siempre le había parecido innecesaria e inoportuna. Justo como ahora.

—Solo vengo a visitar a mi protegido durante la ausencia del rey de las tinieblas. Un pequeño derecho luego de tantos años de servicio. —Entró sin más profanando con su simple presencia la oficina de su padre.

—Fuera de aquí —nuevamente se ocultó tras su máscara imperturbable mientras centraba su atención en el libro de hechicería que tenía entre las manos.

—Esa no es forma de tratar a tus mayores —se burló nuevamente—. ¿O es que estás molesto por no poder salir junto a tu padre? ¿Es porque aún no puedes volar? ¿O porque no se te permite salir del infierno sin una niñera? —apuntó directamente hacia su orgullo—. Anímate, al menos ya puedes salir de la mansión.

—No me interesa.

Era verdad. En el momento en que fue capaz de ver algo más allá del infierno se dio cuenta de lo deprimente del lugar en el que vivía. Todos peleando unos con otros, traicionándose por la espalda y odiándose mutuamente. No le interesaba ver un lugar así.

—Oh, claro. Porque como a ti solo te interesa la nieve ¿o me equivoco?

Su silencio fue como una afirmación de lo inevitable.

—Realmente solo eres un niño, madura de una vez. Tú eres el único que se está reprimiendo.

Él siguió ignorándola, eso solo la enfureció aún más.

—Deja de ser tan idiota —rugió mientras lo tomaba del cuello—. Muchos de nosotros daríamos lo que fuera por salir de este basurero y tú teniendo la oportunidad la dejas escapar. Eres patético. No mereces ser hijo de Lucifer.

Esto último fue suficiente para que toda su paciencia se agotara. Fácilmente se libró del agarre de la mujer y logró contrarrestar la situación. Ahora él era el atacante. No debía tomar tan a la ligera a un demonio entrenado por el señor de las tinieblas.

—Cierra la boca. Hoy no estoy de humor para escucharte —él hizo uso de su altura para demostrarle como habían cambiado los papeles. Él había crecido y aunque ella seguía siendo más alta, él era más hábil y la igualaba en fuerza.

—Niño mimado —Chan amaba jugar con fuego.

…

Miró fijamente el cielo carmesí y repasó las palabras que la joven mujer le había dicho hace solo unas horas. ¿Realmente estaba desperdiciando una oportunidad tan valiosa? Salir del infierno era difícil, eso lo tenía claro, pero ¿era tan importante para los demás? Para él lo era, lo aceptaba. Su principal razón era para ver ese bello paisaje plagado de la fría nieve reemplazando la tierra y ceniza del inframundo, pero aún sabiendo eso no podía simplemente cumplir su deseo. Algo se lo impedía.

No era capaz de recordar muy bien sus primeras visitas a la superficie. Hacía mucho tiempo de ellas y la mayoría se habían vuelto borrosas. Aun así, lo que mejor recordaba era la nieve. Se recordaba rodeado de esta, y también recordaba… una cabellera de fuego. No sabía que significaba.

Muchas veces intentó recordar a la portadora de los cabellos anaranjados. Intentó con muchos métodos, incluso la autosugestión y otros métodos que aprendió mediante estudio, pero lo único que recordaba con respecto a ella era una discusión. Aun así solo eran fragmentos, así que todo era muy confuso.

Ella parecía que fuese a llorar en cualquier momento, él intentó calmarla confundido ante su estado de ánimo.

Le pregunta por alguien a quien no puede recordar, ella se enoja y le grita.

Él se confunde aún más.

— _¿Es que acaso no es normal la muerte?_ —recuerda que le pregunta esto.

No lo entendía, ¿por qué se exaltó de esa forma? ¿Las niñas humanas eran todas tan escandalosas? ¿Solo por la muerte de…? ¿De quién fue…?

—¿Quién era esa chica y a quien fue que perdió? —se repitió nuevamente intentando encontrar una respuesta.

…

—Alice, ven a cenar —escuchó tras la puerta de su habitación el llamado de su abuelo.

—Ya voy —contestó mientras dejaba en su lugar la fotografía que con tanta nostalgia había estado observando hace solo unos segundos.

En esta se podía ver a un grupo de niños, todos con unas grandes sonrisas demostrando lo felices que eran. En el centro se podía ver a un castaño con la sonrisa más amplia de todas mientras con una mano abrazaba a una pequeña pelirroja y con la otra saludaba a la cámara.

Luego de tantos años aun sentía ganas de llorar cuando recordaba lo que sucedió. A veces los cielos eran crueles al llevarse la vida de alguien tan joven. Muchas veces deseó volver a ver a su amigo, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Volvió a mirar la fotografía unos instantes antes de salir, la sensación de nostalgia seguía ahí, pero también venia acompañada con una de incertidumbre. Cada vez que miraba esa fotografía no podía evitar pensar que estaba olvidando algo, algo importante. Quizás relacionado con esos ojos ámbar que de vez en cuando aparecían en su mente en el momento menos esperado.

…

 _Posiblemente el siguiente este el próximo año. No, en serio y esto va para la morenaza, ¿Has escrito algo de lo que te tocaba? ¿Si quiera nos pusimos de acuerdo en algo? xD_


End file.
